drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceryn Mahal
Email: timothyd@sympatico.ca Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'3" Weight: 185 Age: 25 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Ceryn was born in Caemlyn, Andor, son of a Guardsman. Ilron Mahal, his father, a Guardsman-Captain of the Queen?s Guard, was an excellent blademaster, a veteran of the Aiel War. He tried to discourage his son from following in his oft-bloody footsteps, but Ceryn was captivated by tales of adventure and fortune, and at the age of fifteen insisted his father allow him to join the Guards. Ilron, telling him he was too young, promised Ceryn that if he trained diligently, he could enter service when he was seventeen. The young man worked hard at his bladework, and his father began teaching him the sword himself, determined that his son would inherit his heron blade after him. The sword was a family relic from the days of Artur Hawkwing, passed down through generations of Mahal soldiers. The day of Ceryn?s seventeenth birthday, he joined the Queen?s Guard, and there were few prouder men than he wearing that red uniform. His father?s intense training had paid off, and he was awarded a commission at the end of his first year of service. He rose quickly through the ranks due to skillful handling of skirmishes on the Andor-Murandy border, and was a Guardsman-Lieutenant at the age of nineteen. Then his father was killed on a routine patrol, and Guardsman-Lieutenant Elarin was promoted to Captain in his place. Elarin had been on the ill-fated patrol, and had taken the heron sword from Ilron?s body, claiming it for his own. Ceryn demanded the sword as his rightful inheritance, and challenged the newly-made Guardsman-Captain to a duel. He defeated him in a close fight, and took the sword, but Elarin did not forget. The Captain set out to destroy Ceryn?s career, assigning him to the most dangerous positions available and denying him advancement. Ceryn made the decision to leave Andor and the Guard, but as he was leaving Caemlyn, he was waylaid by Elarin and a number of hired thugs. He dispatched Elarin?s henchmen and killed the Captain himself, but was severely injured as a result. He lived, but at the cost of his left hand, which became infected and was amputated. He had been left-handed. He decided that there was no place left in Caemlyn for him, and so traveled to Tar Valon, hoping to find work for a merchant there, as he had lost his ability with a blade. Before he left, he used what little coin he had left to have a steel fist forged and fitted to the stump of his left wrist. He reached Tar Valon shortly after and found work with a linens merchant. When delivering a shipment to the White Tower one day, he met an old Warder, who convinced him that he could learn to use a blade again with his right hand. He joined the White Tower, and was raised to the ranks of the Tower Guard through the training of Tohorah Gadreen. He began training as a student of Me'Arearth. After spending some time in the Guard, he was bonded by Eladari Sedai of the Green Ajah. Category:WS 8 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios